


Christmas Memories at Starfleet

by Octonaunt_Fanboy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octonaunt_Fanboy/pseuds/Octonaunt_Fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing I wrote in Algebra. It is bittersweet and bound to let a few tears leak. written off a tumblr challenge Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Memories at Starfleet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written off a Tumble challenge last year. "Write a short mckirk fic that does not reveal what happens until the end.

Snow is softly falling on San Fransisco. Kirk and his main bridge crew were at the annual Starfleet Christmas party in their stuffy dress uniforms. Bones sighed swirling his wine glass and leaned against the wall. Nobody was paying him any mind and he was fine with that. He checked his watch and concluded that dinner would be in 20 minutes and sighed. He spotted Kirk wondering around the area and he followed his movement with his hazel eyes. His chest siezed up and he let out a choked sob and left the room, not noticing sky blue eyes following him.

     Jim was wondering around the area, noting everything he saw. He saw Uhura and Scotty whispering together, the former trying to hold back tears. He also saw Chekov sitting against the wall with numerous glasses scattered around him. Sulu was in the corner, staring ahead with a dead look in his eyes and Spock wasn't even present. Kirk sighed and he saw Bones leaving and followed him out on the balcony. "Bones? Are you okay?" he asked softly, going over to his friend who is staring out at the bay. "I dunno to be honest. It's just that today.." he trails off and Jim understands. "I know. It's hard for all of us. Just remember that we will always be together as a family through thick and thin. Now let's go. We have a dinner to attend." He said, cracking a small smile.

     Bones smiles and takes Jim's hand and they go back inside, the snow leaving a small presence behind. Just below is a tombstone with the following. "Here lies James T. Kirk and Leonard H. McCoy, killed in an act of sensless violence on Christmas Day. May their souls forever be together.'


End file.
